visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Nakigahara (lyrics)
is a song by the GazettE from their album, "DIM". English= If the spring colors that are able to go insane in repose Would be a thing that can be forgotten Sinking my both eyes in the beauty of rotting and crumbling I can laugh that it's only loneliness Spring colors that are for others to keep I hold my breath and swim through the mire The state where I would continue to drown with flutter kicks is pointless as expected From my dominant hand that kills the reality I would've probably easily inficted a wound I fill in my name Decayed roots shake the water's surface Gears that turn like they are bent I listen carefully to the creaking sound Can it completely go insane, I wonder? Everything is a shallow sea of taboo words Impurity To the extent where I mistake it for clearness Goodbye I will keep falling in the outrageous darkness Goodbye It's ending with this Tears Rain of lamentation Overflow whenever I face the nothingness The spelled words will blur Tears Sooner or later they will run out They will be killed by silence At the end of the shadow chasing I'm losing my mind Decayed roots shake the water's surface Gears that turn like they are bent I threw myself to the creaking sound and noticed I noticed that it resembles that Goodbye I will keep falling in the outrageous darkness Goodbye It's ending with this Tears Rain of lamentation Overflow whenever I face the nothingness The spelled words will blur Tears Will scatter with the loneliness If I live in silence Etching it in my mind so that I can never laugh again There is me who loved you There is me who gazed at you There is me who sought you There is me who lost you There is you who loved me There is you who gazes at me There is you who destroyed me There is you who robbed me There is you who killed me |-|Romaji= Ansoku ni kurueru haruiro Wasurete shimaeru mono naraba Kyuukai no bi ni ryoume shizume Tada Kodoku na no da to waraeru Daisan ni kawareru haruiro Iki hisome nukarumi wo oyogu Bataashi de oborete yuku sama wa souzou toori de tsumaranai Genjitsu wo korosu kikite yori Tayasuku kizu wo tsukereta darou Na wo umete Fuhaishita ne ga minamo yurasu Yugamu you ni mawaru haguruma Kishimu ne ni mimiwokatamukeru Kirei ni kurueteru darou ka Subete wa kinku no asai umi Azayaka to mimachigaeru hodo Kegare Sayounara Muhou no yami ni ochite yuku Sayounara Kore de owari Namida Doukoku no ame Kyomu to mukiau tabi afure Tsudzuru kotoba ga nijimu Namida Itsuka wa kare Seijaku ni korosareru Kagefumi no owari ni chimayoi Fuhaishita ne ga minamo yurasu Yugamu you ni mawaru haguruma Kishimu oto ni mi wo nage kidzuita Sore to niteiru koto ni kidzuita Sayounara Muhou no yami ni ochite yuku Sayounara Kore de owari Namida Doukoku no ame Kyomu to mukiau tabi afure Tsudzuru kotoba ga nijimu Namida Kodoku to chiru Seijaku ni ikiru nara Nidoto waraenu you ni kizande Anata wo aishita watashi ga iru Anata wo mitsumeta watashi ga iru Anata wo motometa watashi ga iru Anata wo nakushita watashi ga iru Watashi wo aishita anata ga iru Watashi wo mitsumeru anata ga iru Watashi wo kowashita anata ga iru Watashi wo ubatta anata ga iru Watashi wo koroshita anata ga iru |-|Japanese= 安息に狂える春色　忘れてしまえるものならば 朽壊の美に両目沈め　只　孤独なのだと笑える 第三に飼われる春色　息潜め泥濘を泳ぐ バタ足で溺れてゆく様は想像通りでつまらない 現実を殺す利き手より 容易く傷を付けれただろう 名を埋めて 腐敗した根が水面揺らす　歪むように廻る歯車 軋む音に耳を傾ける　綺麗に狂えてるだろうか 全ては禁句の浅い海　鮮やかと見間違える程　汚れ さようなら　無法の闇に堕ちてゆく さようなら　これで終わり 涙　慟哭の雨　虚無と向き合う度溢れ 綴る言葉が滲む 涙　いつかは涸れ　静寂に殺される 影踏みの終わりに血迷い 腐敗した根が水面揺らす　歪むように廻る歯車 軋む音に身を投げ気付いた　ソレと似ている事に気付いた さようなら　無法の闇に堕ちてゆく さようなら　これで終わり 涙　慟哭の雨　虚無と向き合う度溢れ 綴る言葉が滲む 涙　孤独と散る　静寂に生きるなら 二度と笑えぬ様に刻んで 貴方を愛した私がいる　貴方を見つめた私がいる 貴方を求めた私がいる　貴方を失くした私がいる 私を愛した貴方がいる　私を見つめる貴方がいる 私を壊した貴方がいる　私を奪った貴方がいる 私を殺した貴方がいる Category:Lyrics